


of lilacs and roses

by ragingdrumboner



Series: prompts [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crushes, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: when a flower shop moved in next store, ryuu wasnt quite sure what to expect.





	1. pink roses

**Author's Note:**

> >   
> **cosmogonalley said:** hi !!! i was wondering if you could write something for ennotana ??? a flowershop!au ??? or a coffeeshop!au ??? they're always so soft !!! thank you for your time !!!! :D
> 
> YALL ENNOTANA IS SUCH A GOOD SHIP AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH AND THIS FIC TURNED OUT GOOD HERE U GO  
> 

When a flower shop moved in next store, Ryuu wasn’t quite sure what to expect.

It had been a rather slow day when a big truck arrived with pictures of flowers sprawled across the sides. The sign for the shop had gone up a few days prior, but he had yet to see the owner of the shop since it’s resurrection. He peered out the big window of the coffee shop, watching two figures emerge from glass paned doors of the new shop. He couldn’t see their faces, but could tell that they were both men, one was a little more bulkier with dark, short cropped hair and the other was of a leaner frame and had longer hair. Ryuu observed idly but when the longer haired man of the two turned, he swore his heart leapt. 

His face looked gentle and his eyes were of a dark color to match his nearly raven hair, they appeared almost sleepy looking but in the most adorable ways. Ryuu’s eyes widened ever so slightly as he took in the sight of the rather beautiful man just a few feet down the sidewalk. In his arms, he clutched a potful of what looked to be yellow tulips.

“Mmh, he’s cute,” he heard Sugawara’s voice interrupt his inner monologue. Ryuu jumped and looked up at the ashen haired barista who had swept in to peer over Ryuu’s shoulder.

“Huh? Wha? Who?” He asked rather flusteredly, glancing from Suga to the two unloading the flower truck.

Suga gave a little point, “him, the short haired one,” he clarified, looking past the man that Ryuu had just been ogling. Ryuu hadn’t even noticed that the short haired of the two had turned around, he had been far too focused on the longer haired man to pay attention to his companion.

“Oh,” Ryuu relaxed a little bit and gave a small laugh, “I hadn’t even noticed,” he admitted, running a hand over the fuzzy smoothness of his head.

“No?” Suga hummed, smirking a little bit, “all the better then,” he chuckled, standing upright again. “Come on,” he tapped Ryuu’s shoulder, “there’ll be time to stare at cute flower shop guys later, we have stuff to clean and get ready for tomorrow,” he told the slightly taller man before walking away. Ryuu only nodded and stole a glance at the cute ‘flower shop guy’ as Sugawara had described before getting up and following his friend to finish cleaning up for the night.

\--

Ryuu debated going into the flower shop on his way to work the next morning, but couldn’t come up with a single reason for actually being in there. He peeked inside for half a second just to see if the guy he had been staring at the day before was in there, and sure enough, he was.

He bit his lip, seeing that he was organizing yellow rather fluffy looking flowers. Chrysanthemums, he managed to read before glancing away again. A hint of a blush rose to his cheeks as he pushed into the front door of the coffee shop and made a beeline for the back room so he could set his stuff down and get to work which would hopefully put his mind in other places.

It worked for a little while until their new neighbors came into the coffee shop right around lunch time.

Ryuu froze up a little bit from his cleaning when he saw the two enter, but quickly forced himself to relax before drifting over to the register.

“Hey, what can I get you two?” Ryuu asked, though all he could focus on was the man he had briefly admired that morning. Sugawara had taken notice of the pair’s entrance as well and was somewhat hovering by the counter, half cleaning the smooth surface. The leaner of the two went first, giving a little smile that managed to melt Ryuu’s heart even _more_ than it had earlier.

“Um, yeah, I’ll get a small white chocolate mocha with extra cream,” he ordered, his voice soft and absolutely heavenly, his mesmerizing eyes pulling away from the menu above him to look at Ryuu. Ryuu barely managed to contain his blush as he typed in the order and pulled out a cup. He read the total and tried not to tremble when he took the money from the beauty standing in front of him.

“Can I uh, get your name?” He asked, holding up the cup with a sharpie to indicate the reason why. 

The slightly shorter man smiled and nodded, “Ennoshita,” he replied, dipping his head in a little bit of thanks before making way for his companion to order. Ennoshita gave a little smile and a scoff when his friend, Daichi, as Ryuu had learned, ordered nothing but a black coffee.

Sugawara leaned over the counter to give Ennoshita his drink before moving to pour Daichi his. “Just black, huh?” The blond asked, tipping the coffee pot into the cup sitting on the counter.

“Yeah,” Ennoshita laughed, “it’s all he ever gets, I don’t understand how he can drink it like that,” he shook his head before tipping his own cup towards his lips to take a sip.

Daichi shrugged, “I just don’t like my coffee filled with all sorts of weird flavors and sweeteners,” he explained, taking the cup from Suga gently. 

“Hm,” Suga hummed, leaning forwards on the counter with his head resting on his hand the way he did whenever he was trying to slyly flirt with a customer. “Well, it’s not my taste, but takes someone awfully strong to drink their coffee that way,” he nearly purred. It seemed that Suga’s coy attitude was working its magic considering the blush that brushed across Daichi’s cheeks ever so slightly.

Ryuu smiled, amused by Suga’s antics, though as he observed the interaction go down, he caught Ennoshita’s gaze which had lingered to Ryuu who was still standing by the register. Ryuu felt his own little light blush spring onto his cheeks when Ennoshita gave him a sweet little smile, he returned it eagerly and slid over to talk to Ennoshita who was only half watching Suga and Daichi silently.

“Soo,” he drawled, “do you own that flower shop next door?” He asked, leaning against the counter but with his palms flat against it rather than draped over it like Suga.

Ennoshita shook his head, “no, Daichi does, but we’ve been friends for a long time and it sounded fun running it with him. Plus, I really like flowers so I offered to help him,” he explained, taking another sip from his drink. “Do you own this place?”

Ryuu let out a somewhat boisterous laugh, “no, Sugawara’s parents do, but they’re not around much so he practically owns it. I like working here and all but there’s no way I could ever run it,” he waved a hand. 

“Hm, well, you should come over and visit us sometime! We don’t really have a lot of customers yet and I’m sure you have a girlfriend or something that’d love to get some flowers,” Ennoshita chuckled, quirking a brow in questioning.

He laughed again, “mother, maybe, but no girlfriend no, not particularly interested in one right now,” he explained, still smiling. 

Ennoshita chuckled and nodded, “well, still, you should come over sometime, it’d be fun,” he grinned, his dark eyes seeming to almost sparkle as he smiled.

“Yeah, definitely!” Ryuu exclaimed, glancing over as Daichi pulled away from the counter, still seeming to be just a little red.

“Ennoshita, we should head back, don’t wanna be gone too long,” he told the other man. Ryuu’s gaze glanced down to a little white slip of paper that was pressed between his hand and his coffee cup.

_Damn, Suga works fast,_ Ryuu thought to himself.

Ennoshita looked up, “oh, yeah okay, see you around, um,” he paused, realizing he hadn’t gotten Ryuu’s name.

“Oh! Tanaka, Tanaka Ryuunosuke,” he told him, waving a little bit as Ennoshita turned to leave. “See ya!” He called out.

“See you, Tanaka!” Ennoshita returned before turning to trot after Daichi who was already heading towards the door. Ryuu glanced to Suga who was smirking to himself while cleaning out the coffee maker. Ryuu made his way over to the barista who was clearly pleased with himself.

“How do you do that?” He huffed, Suga only let out a little laugh in response.

“Do what?” 

“You know! That!” He replied rather exasperatedly, throwing his hand to where Suga had been leaning and flirting just a little bit ago.

Suga shrugged, still smiling, “I dunno, charm? Confidence?” He glanced to Ryuu, “didn’t exactly peg you to be the type who would need help flirting,” he smirked.

Ryuu sighed and ran a hand over his head, “normally I don’t! But I dunno, there’s just something about this guy that’s just...different. I feel all tongue-tied around him,” he admitted, almost blushing again.

“Hm, well maybe this is more of a crush than just attraction, which would explain why you’re having so much trouble,” Suga hummed as he continued to swipe his rag along the counter.

“Maybe…” he trailed off, glancing out the window across the shop, though Ennoshita was nowhere in sight of course.

\--

The next day, on his lunch break, Ryuu ducked his head into the flower shop, looking around at all the colors that painted the space. It was almost a little overwhelming until he spotted Ennoshita who was tending to a bouquet of pink roses. Ennoshita tilted his head back at the sound of the bell tinkling, announcing Ryuu’s arrival.

“Tanaka! Hey!” He greeted, turning to greet the newcomer.

“Uh, hey,” he greeted in return, smiling dumbly at the flower keeper. “What’s up?” He asked, looking around the shop once more before turning back to Ennoshita.

The smaller man shrugged, grinning, “ah, just trimming the stems on this bouquet,” he explained, motioning to the bushel of roses next to him. “You on your lunch break?” He asked, leaning against the counter behind him.

Ryuu nodded, “yeah, figured now would be a good time to come over and see what’s up,” he chuckled softly. He glanced around for Ennoshita’s friend and business partner, though didn’t see him. “Daichi gonna be okay with me distracting you like this or…?” He trailed off, hating to get Ennoshita in trouble over his stupid little crush.

“Oh, it’s fine,” he waved his hand, “he’s in the back, been on his phone most of the morning, not really sure what he’s doing but, well, I have a suspicion,” he smirked.

Ryuu had a suspicion too and it had ashen blond hair, started with ‘S’, ended with ‘A’ and was as sneaky as a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Huh, well okay,” was all Ryuu said, shifting on his feet, “so, what kind of stuff do you do here?” He asked, still somewhat distracted by the pure quantitude of flowers surrounding him.

“Oh, well, I mostly tend to the flowers but we do stuff like make bouquets for various events and sell some gardening supplies,” he paused, “did you know flowers have different meanings?” He asked, smiling brightly.

Ryuu was nearly lost in Ennoshita’s beautiful smile, though it far from distracted him as he was still hanging off of Ennoshita’s every little word. “No, I didn’t know that, what are they?” He inquired, genuinely curious.

“Well, these mean ‘admiration,’” he told him, motioning to the cluster of delicate pink roses next to him. He went on to name a few other types, telling him how lilacs meant ‘first love’ as well as the rest of the meanings of roses, and through it all, Ryuu continued to be completely enamoured by him. Ennoshita seemed so happy to tell Ryuu all the different meanings and just that alone was enough to make Ryuu happy. Though, his bliss was interrupted by the harsh little beep on his wristwatch, signaling the end of his break.

“Aw, shit, I gotta get back to work, but I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” He promised.

Ennoshita nodded, pushing a strand of stray hair back behind his ear, “sounds great, see ya later Tanaka,” he said, waving a bit as Ryuu ducked out, giving his own farewell.

\--

For the next week, Ryuu spent every lunch break over at the next door flower shop. He’d spend the entire thirty minutes, just listening to Ennoshita enthuse about the flowers and their meanings. They talked about other things too, of course, and with every conversation, Ryuu found himself falling deeper and deeper for Ennoshita.

One day, after his shift, Ryuu gathered up the courage, with help from Suga, of course, and went into the flower shop.

“Oh! Tanaka, didn't expect to see you coming in here so late,” Ennoshita hummed, smiling as he leaned against the counter.

Ryuu smiled and nodded, “well, I came to buy a bouquet,” he explained, striding up to the counter.

“Oh, yeah? What kind?” He asked, pulling out a pad of paper.

“Um, pink roses and lilacs,” he told him, starting to feel bashful now. Ennoshita didn't seem to notice his wavering confidence and nodded before slipping off into the back. He came back a few moments later with a rather large bouquet of eloquently arranged flowers. Ennoshita set them on the counter and told Ryuu the total. As he was handing him over, he couldn't help but ask a question.

“So, who are these for?” 

Ryuu couldn't control the blush that rose to his face now. “For you,” was all he said, rather matter-o-factly. Ennoshita blinked.

“Wait, what?” He almost spluttered, staring at the bouquet that was now being held out in front of them.

“They're um, they're for you and I...I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date with me sometime,” he nearly rambled off, hoping, praying that Ennoshita wouldn't reject him.

His prayers were quickly answered when Ennoshita’s face turned from surprise to happiness. He took the flowers and let out a little giggle, staring down at them before answering.

“I’d love to.”

Ryuu relaxed and laughed as well. “Well, great!” He cheered, “how bout tomorrow night? I know this great little restaurant owned by some friends of mine, you’ll like it.”

“Sounds perfect,” Ennoshita hummed. He was smiling at Ryuu and it felt as if his heart had melted all over again. The little flustered blush on his soft cheeks and the excited sparkle in his sleepy eyes was just too much for Ryuu.

“I can't wait,” he told him, he paused, “oh! Before I forget,” he slid a slip of paper which contained his phone number over to Ennoshita. “Here's my number so we can text and stuff.”

Ennoshita nodded and pocketed the slip, he glanced down at the flowers again, still smiling from ear to ear. “So, why’d you pick these flowers?”

Ryuu blushed yet again and shuffled his feet, “well, you told me what they meant and I thought they’d be fitting. Admiration and first love, right?”

The dark haired man across the counter chuckled, “so you were listening then?” He smiled and nodded, “yeah, that's right.” He paused, “first love, huh? You mean to tell me a charming guy like you…” he trailed off, smiling warmly.

“Well, I mean, you're the first person I’ve ever had like an _actual crush_ on, so,” he shrugged abashedly. “It’s not weird, is it?” He asked, suddenly worried that he was being too overbearing.

Ennoshita shook his head, “no, no, its sweet and I love the flowers, I’m really happy you gave them to me,” he told him honestly. Suddenly, a voice that Ryuu recognized to be Daichi’s rang out from the back. “Ah, I better get back there, I’ll text you later, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll talk to you later, Ennoshita,” he told him. Ennoshita went to turn but paused and before Ryuu even realized it, the dark haired beauty’s lips were pressed to his cheek. The usually abrasive and boisterous man was suddenly turned into a puddle of flustered embarrassment.

“Thank you,” Ennoshita purred before whisking into the back.

Ryuu stood there for a few beats, shocked, before darting back to the coffee shop where Suga stood waiting.

“So, how'd it go?” The ashen haired man asked, leaning an arm against the counter. 

“He said yes,” Ryuu told him, absolutely relieved as he moved to lean his back against the counter. 

“Hey, that's great,” Suga smiled, “told you he’d say yes,” he smirked.

Ryuu waved him off, “yeah, yeah, well we have a date tomorrow night, over at Asahi’s place down the street.”

Suga hummed and nodded, “he’ll like it there,” he paused and chuckled, “now you only have, let's see, three dates until you're caught up with Daichi and I?” He boasted.

“How do you move so _fast?_ ” He asked, throwing his hands up.

His far too sly friend stood up and winked, moving away from the counter, “charm and confidence,” he reminded him before slipping away.

Ryuu only rolled his eyes and shook his head before glancing down at his phone, which had just pinged with a text message.

**From: Unknown Number**

_Hey, it’s Ennoshita. ___

__Ryuu smiled warmly and quickly began to reply, his heart racing happily all the while._ _


	2. red roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with the first date being a success, ryuu falls himself falling more and more for the cute flower shop worker next door. though, he still cant help but wish they could go just a bit further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >   
> **kamekiryu said:** Hello ! i just finished reading sunflowers and tulips which was AMAZING!!!!!.So I wondering if there's anyway you can make your lilicas and roses have a second part which leads it being nsfw either with tanaka and enno wanting to take steps further but doesn't know how to approach the subject without getting advice from there friends which leads finally doing the do. I hope my request makes some sense.  
> 
> 
> OMG this took so long to write because school is kicking my asssssssss but it turned out really good so thats all that matters, hope you enjoy!

The date had went better than Ryuu could have ever hoped and he was falling faster and faster with every passing day.

During the weeks that followed, the two went on more and more dates and even adorned the title ‘boyfriend’ as to refer to each other, a title each held with pride. Ryuu couldn't think of a time in his life where he felt any happier than he did with Ennoshita, and he knew the dark haired male felt the same.

Though, through it all, Ryuu still felt a need for something, something more. And he was feeling this need quite strongly one night after the two had returned from a date.

Ennoshita sat curled up under Ryuu’s arm, with Ryuu pressing gentle kisses to his jaw. Ennoshita was practically purring underneath him, his head tilted so that his boyfriend could have better access to the soft skin there. Ryuu slipped his hand around the other side of Ennoshita’s jaw, tilting his head so he could press a firm kiss to his softly agape lips. Ennoshita returned the kiss fervently, curling his hands around Ryuu’s neck to pull him in a little closer. Ryuu pressed his tongue to Ennoshita’s lips and slowly slipped it inside once Ennoshita opened up to let him in. A little gasp left Ennoshita as Ryuu let his tongue explore the interior of his partner’s mouth, feeling the grip around the back of his neck tighten a little bit.

However, when a little hint of a moan left Ryuu, Ennoshita jerked away, a hot blush coming to rise to his cheeks. Ryuu blinked and looked at him, a little puzzled by the action.

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked, concern leaking into his warm gaze.

Ennoshita shuffled and swallowed, “yeah, um, sorry, I just,” he pushed a stray hair back behind his ear, “I dunno, I guess I’m just...not ready for...for...for what that was about to lead into.” He paused before quickly adding on, “it's not, it's not you! Or anything like that!” He waved his hands frantically. “I've just...never really done anything like that before and um, yeah,” he looked down before glancing to Ryuu again, “I’m really sorry,” he apologized, frowning.

Ryuu scooted forwards and pressed a kiss to Ennoshita’s cheek, “hey, hey, it's okay, don't worry about it, there’s no rush and if you don't feel ready that's totally fine, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, okay?” He asked, offering a little smile.

Ennoshita took the smile and applied it to his own face, “yeah, okay, thank you, Ryuu,” he said softly, pressing his head into the crook of Ryuu’s neck. Ryuu smiled and smoothed a hand over Ennoshita’s slightly roughed up hair.

“Don't worry about it, anything for you,” he hummed, pressing a kiss into his boyfriend’s dark locks.

\--

The next day, Ryuu found himself listening to Suga’s goings ons about his relationship with Daichi. They'd been dating for a few weeks longer than Ryuu and Ennoshita had, despite having met each other at the same time as Ennoshita and Ryuu. Though just like him, Ryuu could tell Suga was just as head over heels for Daichi as Ryuu was for Ennoshita.

“So, how are things going with you and Ennoshita?” Suga asked him, ending his ramblings about Daichi.

Ryuu swiped down a small puddle of coffee that had dripped onto the counter with his rag with a shrug and a little smile. “Pretty good,” he answered, “we’ve been spending a lot of time together and I’m really happy when I’m around him…”

“But?”

“How do you know there's a but?”

“Because I know how it sounds when you're about to say ‘but,’ now keep going.”

Ryuu sighed and stopped his cleaning, “but, um, every time we try to get intimate, Chikara...gets...nervous, I think. I don't wanna push him and I...I think he wants to go further too but just doesn't really know...how to show me that I guess,” he paused, “I mean I don't know that last part for sure but that's what it feels like,” he looked down, frowning a little bit. “How did you and Daichi approach the subject?”

Suga let out a little laugh, “well, we didn't really ‘approach it’ persae, unless approaching it is stumbling into Daichi’s apartment practically pressed to his face one night…” he rubbed the back of his head, Ryuu only groaned.

“I didn't need to know that,” he stated simply.

“You asked!”

“Still!”

Suga gave a helpless little grin before leaning back against the counter, “in all seriousness though, I think with Ennoshita, you just need to approach it slowly. Maybe do a whole ‘date night at home’ type of deal and just kind of go at his pace. Show him that there's nothing to be nervous about and that you care about his wants and desires.”

Ryuu listened to Suga’s suggestions intently before nodding slowly, “yeah, yeah that sounds good.” He smiled and looked up at Suga, “thanks Suga.”

“Anytime,” Suga waved his hand. Ryuu blinked when he saw Suga’s head snap down to his pocket, a little square of light flashed through the fabric. Suga dove his hand into his pocket and fished out his phone. “Oh, it’s Dai, lemme just…”

Ryuu shook his head as he watched Suga tap out a reply to whatever it was Daichi had to say. “Do you two ever stop texting?”

Suga rolled his eyes, “yes! Of course we do!”

“Oh yeah? Like when?”

“I mean we have to go to sleep sometime,” Suga shrugged, grinning sheepishly.

“Oh my God, you two are hopeless.”

\--

Next door, Chikara was having a similar conversation with Daichi.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall messily in his face before blowing a few strands away.

“I just feel so bad, I mean, it's not that I don't find him attractive because I do. I really, really do, but, every time we get intimate I just get...anxious. I dunno…” he shrugged and looked at Daichi who listened to his plight with a look of contemplation. “What did you and Suga do about it?”

“Ahh…” Daichi ran a hand through his short cropped hair, “what we did wasn't quite so formal about it. So I don't really think that our situation will help you much,” he admitted with a weak little chuckle. “But um, well, you really like Tanaka, right?”

“Of course!”

“And I’m assuming you trust him, right?”

Chikara bobbed his head.

“Well, maybe you just gotta let your anxieties go for a little while, that's easier said than done, I know, but, well, just think about how much you like him and how you trust him. You know he won't do anything you don't wanna do, so there's no need to feel worried. Like I said I know that's easy to say and all but…” Daichi trailed off as Chikara began to speak.

“No, no, you're totally right. There's nothing to be scared of with him, I love him and I know he loves me,” he smiled and looked up at Daichi, “thank you so much Daichi, you're always here whenever I need a voice of reason.”

Daichi just grinned happily, snapping his head over when his phone buzzed on the counter. He reached over and grabbed the device, quickly beginning to tap his reply out to whatever message he had been sent.

“Suga, again?” Chikara asked, smiling slyly.

“Mhm,” Daichi answered, his eyes trained on the device.

“How much can you even say to a person? You guys have been texting all morning!” Chikara observed, laughing a little bit.

Daichi blushed, “I’ll have you know that Koushi is a very interesting person to talk to!”

“It's all just ‘I love you’s’ and ‘I love you more’s’ isn't it?” Chikara quirked a brow. Daichi’s blush worsened.

“Don't you have flower stems to be cutting?”

\--

Ryuu was flitting around his apartment almost frantically, trying to make sure everything was perfect before Ennoshita could get there. Suga watched his friend pace around in a flurry, observing as he nudged things slightly into place, fluffed throw pillows and checked on the food he was preparing for about the hundredth time.

“You're making me dizzy,” Suga told him, tracking Ryuu with his head and eyes as the nearly panicked man dashed across the kitchen.

“I have to make sure everything is perfect!” Ryuu exclaimed, adjusting the silverware on the table for what Suga swore was the tenth time in two minutes.

Suga sighed exasperatedly, “he's gonna think it's perfect no matter what.”

“That doesn't mean I just get to slack off though!” Ryuu huffed, stirring the pot on the stove before checking on the food in the skillet next to it.

Suga only shook his head and walked over, pulling Ryuu away from the stove, placing both hands firmly on his shoulders. “Hey, you need to calm down, alright? Ennoshita is gonna be happy with whatever you do for him, he loves you and you love him.” Suga smiled, “this is supposed to be fun, remember?” 

Ryuu inhaled and exhaled slowly before nodding. “Fun, yes, you're right,” he smiled now, “I need to relax.”

“Yes, yes you do, now, I need to get going because Ennoshita should be here soon and I told Daichi I’d be at his apartment in twenty minutes.” He pulled away and pointed to the stove, “remember to pull the cupcakes out in five minutes and let them cool before putting them on the rack, okay?”

Ryuu nodded, “aye, aye, captain,” he gave a little salute as Suga rolled his eyes and walked towards the door.

“Have fun,” he purred before slipping out.

About ten minutes after Suga left, Ryuu heard another knock on his door which he only presumed to be his beloved guest. Ryuu quickly removed his apron and placed the lid of the cupcake rack over the cupcakes before rushing to open the door.

When Ryuu saw Ennoshita, he could feel his heart skip giddily the way it did every time he laid eyes upon his gorgeous boyfriend. Ennoshita smiled upon seeing Ryuu, which only made his heart skip and leap more.

“Hey, Ryuu,” he greeted softly, the beginnings of a blush already brushing his cheeks.

“Hey,” he nearly stuttered, “you look great,” he practically blurred out.

Ennoshita blushed worse at this. “Oh, um, so do you,” he blinked, “oh but,” he reached forwards and brushed some flour off of Ryuu’s shoulder. Ryuu blinked and blushed himself, embarrassed at being caught with flour on his shirt.

“Thank you,” he laughed softly before moving so Ennoshita could come inside. Ennoshita nodded and walked in, looking around. 

“Wow, it's really clean in here,” he observed, “is this all for me?” He asked playfully.

“No, well, I mean, yeah,” he ran a hand over his head, “I wanted to make sure everything looked nice for you,” he admitted.

“You're too good to me, Ryuu,” he purred, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek. Ryuu smiled and grabbed Ennoshita’s hand, leading him into the kitchen where the table was set and dinner was just finishing. Ennoshita gasped a little bit now and his playfulness dripped away into surprise.

“Ryuu, you did all this?” He asked, looking around at all the things he had prepared.

“Well, Suga helped me but,” he smiled sheepishly and Ennoshita hugged him tight.

“This is so sweet, Ryuu, no one has ever done anything like this for me before, thank you so much,” he murmured into Ryuu’s neck.

Once the two had eaten dinner and Ennoshita had enthused about how _absolutely adorable the cupcakes are_ and _oh my God, I’ll have to tell Suga what a good job he did on these_ , the two had allocated themselves to the couch.

Ryuu had Ennoshita in his lap with his lips pressed to the other. Small gasps and moans leaked out from the intense kiss while hands wandered up and down. Soon, Ennoshita broke away which gave Ryuu the opportunity to lap at his neck.

“R...Ryuu…” he panted, his hand coming to a rest atop of his lover’s head where his fingers curled into a tight little fist. Ryuu paused and glanced up at his breathless boyfriend.

“You okay?” He asked softly, waiting for Ennoshita’s permission before going further. Ennoshita didn't respond verbally and only nodded his consent, allowing for Ryuu to kiss and suckle at the skin a little bit more. After a few more minutes of nibbling at Ennoshita’s pale skin, Ennoshita spoke up again.

“Ryuu...c’n...c’n we move to the bedroom or s’mething...please…” he murmured, throwing his arms around Ryuu’s neck now.

Ryuu certainly didn't have to be asked twice as he moved his hands around Ennoshita’s waist and stood up, allowing for Ennoshita to curl his legs around Ryuu’s waist so he could hold on tight. As Ryuu carried him to the next room, Ennoshita began to nibble and lap at Ryuu’s own exposed neck. Ryuu let out a little pleased hum at the attention being given to his neck as he ducked into his bedroom, tightening his grip on Ennoshita.

When he reached his bed, Ryuu gently laid Ennoshita down, making sure the leaner man was comfortable before pressing another soft but passionate kiss to his lips. Ennoshita curled his hands around Ryuu’s neck again and returned the kiss just as fervently, soft little gasps and moans emitting from them both as the kiss heated up. Ryuu moved onto the bed so he was kneeling between Ennoshita’s legs, his hands moving away from their place on either side of the other man’s head and instead moving down to his waist where they began to snake up and under his shirt. He felt Ennoshita shiver under him and break away from the kiss, panting a bit.

Ennoshita tilted his head to the side and saw a flash of red out of his peripheral vision. He moved his hand to retrieve the flash of color and blinked when he pulled out a rose petal. 

“Ryuu, did you put rose petals on the bed?”

“Um...maybe?”

“Oh my God, that’s so cheesy, and adorable, but still cheesy,” he giggled before tossing the petal at his boyfriend who still loomed over him with his hands up the other’s shirt. Ryuu only grinned and began to kiss and lap at Ennoshita’s neck again, his hands continuing to roam all over Ennoshita’s body, sometimes stopping to tweak and pull at Ennoshita’s perk nipples. He slowly kissed his way up to Ennoshita’s ear, sucking and nibbling at his earlobe. 

“R...Ryuu…” he murmured, biting his lip. As Ryuu skated his hands upwards, he nibbled at Ennoshita’s ear before whispering soft words of encouragement.

“It’s okay...I got you…” he promised as his hands ran over Ennoshita’s ribcage. He arched up underneath Ryuu’s touch, though when Ryuu’s hands brushed over Ennoshita’s nipples, a pleased gasp bursted out from Ennoshita’s slightly agape lips. Ryuu smirked and continued to nibble and nip at the outer shell of his lover’s ear. Ryuu slowly dragged his hands back down so that they were at the hem of Ennoshita’s shirt, he pulled away and looked at his boyfriend in the eyes, Ennoshita returned the gaze, panting softly.

“May I?” Ryuu asked, his fingers playing with the edge of Ennoshita’s shirt idly while he waited for Ennoshita to grant him permission.

Ennoshita nodded almost frantically and it only took mere moments for Ryuu to divest him of the article. He bit his lip when his eyes came to a rest on Ennoshita’s smooth and lean torso, he immediately pressed a loving kiss to the center of Ennoshita’s solar plexus. Ennoshita gave a little giggle and almost a purr upon feeling the pressure of Ryuu’s lips on his chest, letting his head flop back as Ryuu continued to press kisses all the way down his body. 

“You’re so beautiful…” Ryuu murmured between kisses, his hands still roaming at Ennoshita’s sides, smoothing up and down the soft skin. Ennoshita blushed furiously and turned his head so it was half into the pillow on the bed. When Ryuu finally reached Ennoshita’s waist and kissed right above the waistband of his pants, Ennoshita gave a little arch both from the little bit of sensitivity there and the anticipation.

“Ryuu...Ryuu please…” he gasped softly, giving Ryuu permission before he even asked.

Ryuu smiled up at the flustered man beneath him and began to undo his pants, sliding them down slowly so that only his boxers were left. Ryuu’s eyes flashed a bit when he saw a small patch of wetness on Ennoshita’s tented boxers, a telltale sign of the pre-cum that was leaking down Ennoshita’s waiting length. He rested his fingers on the elastic of Ennoshita’s boxers for a stray moment before gently sliding them down, Ennoshita gave a little gasp above him when the cool air washed over his now exposed body. Ryuu smirked a little bit and curled his hand around Ennoshita’s aching cock and began to pump slowly, relishing in the moan that escaped from Ennoshita’s lips. Ryuu moved up and placed a soft but passionate kiss to his boyfriend’s lip, a kiss that was quickly and eagerly returned as soon as their lips connected.

Ennoshita moaned into Ryuu’s mouth as he moved his hand up and down at a quick but gentle pace. He arched his hips, bucking up into Ryuu’s hand more, whining and moaning almost desperately Ryuu shivered as he felt Ennoshita’s hands reach up and under his shirt, pawing at his body. 

“Off...take these off…” he demanded rather breathily, tugging at Ryuu’s clothes. Ryuu smiled and pulled away for just a moment to tug off his own clothes. Once he too was bare, he returned his hand to its place on Ennoshita’s cock so that he could continue to pleasure his beloved. Ryuu purred and squeezed slightly, adding to the pleasure that was already shooting through Ennoshita’s body.

“Ryuu...more...please…” he whined, breaking away from Ryuu’s lips to gasp out his desire.

Ryuu smirked and pulled his hand away, earning a gasp from Ennoshita at the sudden loss of pleasure. Ennoshita whined, only to be shushed by Ryuu who was grabbing the lube had bought earlier that day from the bedside table. 

“Chikara?” He spoke softly, catching Ennoshita’s attention from his panting state. “How do you want to do this?” He asked, slipping his hand into Ennoshita’s and rubbing a thumb over the top of the skin there.

Ennoshita panted a bit but contemplated the question, “I...I think I want….I want you inside me,” he stammered out, somewhat unsure but not so unsure that he wanted to stop. Ryuu nodded slowly and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend before pulling away.

Ryuu slotted himself between Ennoshita’s legs once again, placing another kiss to the hips that were sat before him. He warmed the bottle of lube up between his hands before opening the tube and pooling some of the smooth liquid onto his fingers.

“Ready?” He asked, looking up at Ennoshita. The man below him nodded quickly and with that, Ryuu slowly began to push a single finger in.

Ennoshita gasped and canted his hips upwards, feeling a twinge of pain from the intrusion but the discomfort quickly gave way to pleasure. It was a foreign feeling, but it still felt good nonetheless and the more Ennoshita adjusted, the better it felt. Ryuu waited for Ennoshita to relax again before slowly and smoothly pushing the finger in and out. 

Ryuu listened as Ennoshita gave little whimpers and whines in response to the newfound pleasure he was feeling, and after a little while, Ryuu began to slowly push another finger in. Ennoshita gasped once again but relaxed much faster this time, his body quickly accommodating to the digits pumping in and out of it. 

Ryuu continued pumping his fingers, stopping every so often to scissor them and curl them in just the right ways. He listened to the sweet sounds of Ennoshita’s moans and cries of pleasure as he stretched out his boyfriend. At some point, he leaned forward and placed chaste little kisses up Ennoshita’s thigh and all the way up to his hips, feeling each little twitch of muscle as he did so. 

Soon enough, Ennoshita began to whine, curling his fingers just as Ryuu’s fingers brushed against his prostate. “Ryuu…” he gasped, “more, more please, I...I need...I need you,” he managed out, another sharp moan bursting out from him as Ryuu thrusted in again. Ryuu bit his lip and nodded before slowly pulling his fingers out so that he could fulfill Ennoshita’s request.

He leaned over again and retrieved a condom and rolled it over his straining cock before grabbing the lube. He squeezed some more of the lube into his hand and rubbed it up and down his dick quickly, his hands practically shaking with anticipation. He leaned over his boyfriend again and looked at him, locking eyes with the sprawled out man beneath him for a moment. 

“You ready?” He asked, moving his hand so that it was gripping his readied length gently. Ennoshita nodded and bit his lip, tensing slightly in preparation to take Ryuu.

“Go slow…” he murmured just as Ryuu began to press forwards. Ennoshita gasped at the feeling, being that even with Ryuu’s thorough preparation, it was still considerably larger than anything Ennoshita had ever taken before. Ryuu stilled once he was seated all the way, waiting for Ennoshita to give some sort of indication that it was okay for him to move. After a few moments, Ennoshita gave a nod and Ryuu began to slowly thrust in and out of Ennoshita’s practically intoxicating heat.

Ryuu let out a stuttered moan as he rolled his hips, feeling his own sparks of pleasure shoot up and around him. He curled his hands around Ennoshita’s hips and gripped tightly but not enough to bruise as he pistoned in and out, still at an easy pace. Ennoshita echoed his own moans and gasped, tilting his head back. Slowly, Ryuu began to pick up pace but continued to thrust in and out evenly, not wanting to go too rough for fear of hurting his boyfriend.

Ennoshita curled his legs around Ryuu’s lower back, pulling him in closer as he thrusted in and out. When Ryuu struck into Ennoshita’s prostate, a loud cry exploded from Ennoshita’s lips. Ryuu bit his lip and drove into the spot again, quite enjoying the loud gasps and moans Ennoshita was giving him. 

Ennoshita’s moans rose in pitch with every strike against the bundle of nerves buried deep within him, clueing Ryuu in to the fact that it wouldn’t be long before Ennoshita reached orgasm. Ryuu panted and moaned himself, feeling his own creeping sensation of orgasm beginning to stir deep within him. His thrusts picked up pace again as he began to give way to the clutches of orgasm, though what really did the trick was the way Ennoshita squeezed around him when he screamed out his own orgasm. Ennoshita cried out his name as bursts of white came from his still hard cock, painting his stomach in almost a blanket.

Ryuu groaned out Ennoshita’s name half-broken, shuddering as pleasure ripped through him and shook him apart. He curled over, pressing a sloppy kiss to Ennoshita’s parted lips, riding out the aftershocks before slowly pulling out. Ennoshita panted below him and looked as if he was about to sink into the mattress. Ryuu smiled at the sight before him and simply looked at his boyfriend for a few moments, adoring and admiring his messy beauty.

He slowly pulled the condom off and tossed it in the trash can nearby. He leaned over and grabbed some tissues, dabbing at the mess on Ennoshita’s stomach before tossing that out too. Smiling, he crawled back into bed and pulled his boyfriend close, chuckling softly as the smaller man turned and clung onto Ryuu.

“I love you so much…” he murmured into Ryuu’s neck, feeling utterly relaxed and content in Ryuu’s strong arms. Ryuu kissed the top of Ennoshita’s sex-ruffled hair and hummed softly.

“I love you too.”

Ennoshita let out a little noise that Ryuu could only classify as a purr as he fell to the clutches of sleep with Ryuu following soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love ennotaka so much its such a cute ship. 
> 
> also requests are still open! check them out [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)

**Author's Note:**

> sobs this was so cuuuuute omg also prompts are still open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)
> 
> also: to those of you who follow Karasuno no basuke, i swear im working on the next chapter itll be up soon i promise im just lazy ^^;


End file.
